The Bloody Corpse:Lily Beckum
by The-BlAcKShEeP-Daughter
Summary: Will has more family than people thought.what happens when he invits his cousin to his wedding and has her help save his lover from jail....oh and she's a pirate too.R&R please.SEQUEL NOW UP READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

The Bloody Corpse

On the open sea Davy Jones just destroyed yet another ship, making it the fifth ship of the week. He couldn't help but smirk at the cheers of his monstrous crew.

"Tell me, are ye dead inside, would ye like to postpone death…." Jones waited for any sign that the sailor was listening then went on "then join me crew."

The poor soul of a sailor nod his head yes sealing his fait. Jones' crew let out chuckles and smirks, he himself let out a soft chuckle.

Jones was happy with his day back on ship with some new crew members.

"Oi cap' tin there be a ship a head, what be yer orders?" yelled his first mate

Davy gave his sinter smirk and barked out his orders "I say we give 'em a bit of a scare"

**ON THE BLOODY CORPSE**

"Cap' tin, there be a ship a head!" Shouted one of the crew mates

"What be the name of her" questioned the bloody corpse's captain

The sailor looked through his telescope only to gasp in fear

"She be the Flying Dutchman…." He whisper then yell it to the Captain

**With Jones and his crew**

Jones wasn't far from boarding the ship and it's poor excuse for sailors. If he got lucky he'd get a little more blood shed

**With the bloody corpse**

"what be your orders Cap' tin?"

"I say we wait, after all, we can't out run 'em" the Captain smirked only for no one to see "Orders are to welcome 'em and till then I'll be in my Quarters"

Jones and his crew board the ship while the crew of the Bloody Corpse stare in fear and others in discus.

"What do ye want with us" yelled the bloody corpse's first mate.

Jones sneer at him while his first mate threatened the other, "Ye don't speak to me Cap' tin that way" Jones couldn't help but to think of blood being poured out of the miscreant who spoke out of turn.

"Cap' tin Jones I'd like it very much so if ye would tell ye first mate to let go of me crew member" came the demanding and some what soft voice of the hooded Captain as they walk through the crowd.

"Give me one good reason why ….. Cap' tin?" Jones added as to find out what there name was.

"Cause I'll be needing him and it's Cap' tin Beckum" the Captain's voice grow stronger

Jones couldn't believe it, this Captain was making a fool out of him and his crew. His mind was made up he'd kill this scallywag and sink his ship, he draw his sword.

The bloody corpse's first mate's eyes grow while as Jones' sword showed it's self.

"Cap' tin his going to kill you!" the first mate yelled in horror "Shut yer trap" sneered the other first mate

Beckum looked at the first mate out the corner of his eye and then at Jones. As Jones advanced Beckum draw his sword too, the two fuat and spoke to each other.

"I'll show ye not to make a fool out of me crew and I" Jones sneer at Beckum

"I did no such thing Cap' tin Jones" Beckum answer back as Jones put a slice in his hood. As Beckum dodges another slice Jones catches Beckum's hood only to rip it off.

Jones looks at the cloth in his hand as all fighting stops. Jones finds out why when he lays eyes on his opponent, Captain Beckum was a she not a he. Once Jones cleared he's mind his hate towards her was stronger than before and anyone could see that, but he didn't care he wanted her dead.

Soon Beckum didn't have a sword or anything to fight with for that matter.

"Now ye die, any last words missy" he sneer

"Ay that I do, ye be looking for a man by the name Jack Sparrow?" she move the sword point from her throat.

"That I do, but how would ye know bout such things?" Jones didn't trust her and put his sword point back at her throat.

She gave a silent sigh and went on "I saw him a few days ago, he had his hand wrapped up and wanted more than anything to get some were safe, I didn't think much of it…till now that is" Jones took his sword from her throat while glaring at her and spoke up "What's the catch?"

"I bring Sparrow to ye and ye let me crew and I go free" She tilted her head as if to figure out his thoughts through his face.

"And if ye can't bring Sparrow to me?" Jones wanted a good bargain for this agreement.

"If I can't bring Sparrow to ye then ye get me crew and ship to do with as ye please and ye can sand me to the gallows"

Jones smirked, for he more than like this agreement

"Ay lass ye got yer self a bargain….what be ye full name?"

"Captain Lily Beckum"

Jones went back on his ship after making the agreement final.

"Cap' tin were to now" Lily's first mate asked

"I got a wedding to attend, set sail to port royal Jeremy"

"Ay Cap' tin" With that lily went to her captain's quarters again


	2. Chapter 2

**The Bloody Corpse**

Sorry about the no disclaimer, so I'll say it now: I do not own any other characters than Lily and her first mate Jeremy, right now that is.

Recap: "Cap' tin where to now" Lily's first mate asked

"I got a wedding to attend, set sail to port royal Jeremy"

"Ay Cap' tin" With that Lily went to her captain's quarters again

**On with the story!**

"Ye want us to do what!" Jeremy shouted at his captain

"Ye heard me and ye do as yer told" Lily stated while staring at most all the crew in her quarters "But cap' tin why, can't we go with ye" the crew yell at her.

She was getting inpatient with her crew and if they held her up much longer she'd be late for her cousin's wedding. "That's enough, I be going by me self and that's final, ye are to drop me off at port and leave, if ye don't listen to me orders ye best hope the ports navy find ye before I do" Lily spoke deathly to her crew. Most gulped and hurried to leave, all did but first mate Jeremy. "Cap' tin just be safe and don't get in to much trouble" Jeremy and Lily both share a smile and laugh together.

When Lily got to port she was cleaned and well dressed. You could see how her hair was different shads of browns, reds, and blacks. How her skin was an ivory color not tan at all which showed her bold golden eyes. She wore a green and sliver dress, which showed off a little more than she liked of her female body.

Trying to keep dry and failing some what, Lily was making her way to the hill. Seeing more than enough guards, Lily stays out of site.

"Lord or not you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man" some old guy with a wig on said, Lily found him to most likely be the governor of Port Royal.

"In fact I do. Mr. Mercer...a warrant for the arrest of one William Turner" Lord Beckett hand the governor the scroll.

The governor, to Lily's displeasure, yelled out "This warrant is for Elizabeth Swann!"

Lord Beckett gave a look of annoy-ment "Oh is it, that's annoying, my mistake. Arrest her"

Lily spoke up, after all you can't stay quite for long, especially when her cousin and soon to be cousin, are getting arrest in front of her "On what charges Lord Beckett?"

Eyes land on her for the first time

"And who mite you be?" Beckett got that annoyed look again. Lily being her bold self walked over to Will and Elizabeth and gave them a big smile. "Why my name is Lily Beckum, I'm William's older cousin and as asked before my Lord, what are the charges?"

Many of the soldiers looked at her with hatred as Lord Beckett ignores her.

"Ahh, here's the one for William Turner. And I have another one here for a James Norrington, is he present?"

"Commodore Norrington resigned his commission some months ago" the governor stated as he over look the papers. Beckett cut him off "I don't believe that's the answer to the question I asked."

Lily didn't like how her question was ignored and neither did Will or Elizabeth "Lord Beckett, in the category of questions not answered..." Will was then cut off by his lover "We are under the jurisdiction of the king's governor of Port Royal and you will tell us what we are charged with"

Her father read out the charges "The charge...is conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the crown and empire and condemned to death, for which the..." "For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death. Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow" Beckett more than haply pointed out

And at once Will and Elizabeth had to correct Lord Beckett "Captain" Elizabeth went on "Captain Jack Sparrow"

Lily look at Will and gave him an eye brow up and tilted her head as to tell Will he has some talking to do.

"Lord Beckett if you'd be kind enough as to let me speak with my cousin, you see I haven't seen him for several years" Lily gave him a hopeful look and a small smile

Beckett looked her strait in the eyes "Why should I Miss Beckum?"

"There is no reason to be rude Lord Beckett, please, I wish to know what kind of trouble my cousin has gotten himself in" Lily once again spoke boldly to Beckett.

Beckett turned to face Lily "You speak boldly, you should watch your tongue, take them to the cells"

Lily hides her emotions as she turns to leave before hearing "Miss Beckum, I'd like a word with you in my quarters" came the voice of Beckett

"As you wish my Lord" Lily could see the distasteful smirk Beckett held on his face.

"Please Miss Beckum, have a seat" Beckett showed Lily were to sit. "Thank you kindly Lord Beckett" Lily said with what hopefully looked like a thankful smile.

"Now I'd like to know a little about you, before I can let you see Mr. Turner" Beckett sat across from her "Can I get you anything" "Oh, no I'm fine thank you though, well Lord Beckett there's not much to tell"

"How about I ask some question and you answer them for me?" Beckett tried to smile at her but only a smirk came out. "I'd say yes, please ask away" Lily could help want to choke or sneer at him, but she held it in. "All right, how are you related to Mr. Turner?" "His my cousin on his and my father's side" Lily spoke while standing to look at the map on Beckett's wall.

"Do you have any other family than your cousin, do you like it?" Beckett added as Lily smile at the map, it made the sea look so small. "Yes, Wills' the last of my family and as for the map it's beautiful" She spoke as she traces the rim of the new world, and a small smile starts to play on her lips. Beckett walks behind Lily and starts to play with her hair. "You have a strange hair color." He waited a few minutes till speaking again "Are you marred Lily?"

Lily turns to look at Beckett while thinking 'that scum is trying to hit on me and he used my first name' Lily walks away from him and sits back down, she looks to the side looking some what sad "I was to marry some time ago, but I … didn't have time to even meet him, he got sick and died soon after… so to answer you question Lord Beckett I'm not married"

Beckett smile and was about to ask another question when a soldier came in. "Lord Beckett, the prisoner as ordered, sir"

Will was then hauled in to the room. "Will!" Lily said as she went to his side

Beckett looked at the cuffs on Will's hands and said "Those won't be necessary. The East India Trading Company has need of your services. We wish for you to act as our agent in a business transaction with out mutual friend Captain Sparrow" Will looked at Lily and then Beckett before speaking "Do you think it's wise for Lily to hear all this" "She does need to know what you've done scents she last saw you Mr. Turner" Beckett said as he walked beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Leave my cousin be!" Will yell but more or less growled "Mr. Turner please claim down or I'll have to remove you" Beckett said as he place Lily to sit down. "Will please, I'm okay, go on" Lily said trying to give Will a warning.

"Now, Mr. Turner as said before, The East India Trading Company has need of your services. We wish for you to act as our agent in a business transaction with out mutual friend Captain Sparrow"

Will answered back way still looking at his cousin "More acquaintance than friend. How do you know him?" Beckett went on "We've had dealings in the past. And we've each left our mark on the other" "What mark did he leave on you?" Will spoke, with out thinking (which he seems to do a lot of). Lord Beckett didn't answer Will's question he just went on "By your efforts Jack Sparrow was set free. I would like you to go to him and recover a certain property in his possession."

"Recover? At the point of a sword?"

Once again Will was ignored "Bargain! Letters of Marque. You will offer what amounts to a full pardon. Jack will be free, a privateer in the employ of England"

"Somehow I doubt that Jack will consider employment the same as being free" Will spoke the truth. Most likely Jack wouldn't think of that as freedom or for that matter neither would any pirate.

"Freedom. Jack Sparrow is a dying breed. The world is shrinking, the blank edges of the map filled in. Jack must find his place in the new world or perish. Not unlike yourself, Mr. Turner. You and your fiancée face the hangman's noose." Lily grimace at the thought of Will and Elizabeth hanging by a rope on there throats.

Lily is cut from her thoughts by Will saying "So you get both Jack and the Black Pearl"

"The Black Pearl?" state Lord Beckett as he turned from Will

"The property you want that he possesses." Will was then cut off by a smirking Beckett "A ship? Hardly! The item in question is considerably smaller and far more valuable. Something Sparrow keeps on his person at all times: a compass." Will looked thought full as to why Beckett wants something like a compass, thus showing Beckett that he knows what he's talking about. "Ah, you know it. Bring back that compass or there's no deal"

Lily finally make herself know once again. "If Will is going I am too"

Both Will and Beckett look at her with concern but Beckett speaks first "My dear Lily, it isn't safe for a women on the seas and also I don't want you any were near pirates" Beckett stood again "Besides I'd rather hoped you would keep me company"

Lily couldn't stand it, the part were it isn't safe for women to be at sea ticked her off more than anything. "Lord Beckett, I am going with my cousin and so help me, you will regret ever saying women are weak" Lily glare at him as she head for the door. Beckett couldn't believe what just happened and Will smiled at he's cousin's out burst

"If you ever make it sound like woman are weak she has to prove you wrong, and I also have to remind myself she isn't like any other women you'll ever meet"

"Well Mr. Turner you should get ready for your trip and I guess Miss Beckum will be joining you"

With that Will left Beckett's quarters.

"She is quiet a find" Beckett spoke to himself.

"So Will, where to?" Lily was now dressed in men's clothing with her jacket and hair up in a ponytail.

"We are to go to Tortuga." Will spoke as they got on the ship.

"So Will, please do fill me in on the detail as to how you came to know a certain Jack Sparrow" Lily wanted to know if Will had in fact found out if he has pirate blood in his vines.

(Look I'm not typing the whole first movie out thank you very much)

"So… did you have fun on this little adventure?" Lily gave Will one of her smirks. "Sorry for not telling you Lala, it's just I didn't think this would happen" Will looked some what sad as he couldn't face his cousin "Will don't worry to much, I've got something I'm not telling you too, promise not to hate me after I tell you?" Lily said as she look at the sea. "How could I hate my Lala" Will couldn't help but smile when Lily playfully glare at him "Will you stop calling me that, your old enough to speak my name now" "So I like calling you Lala, and I love annoying you too, lucky for me I get two for one" Lily was about to yell at Will when some one yelled out "Tortuga a head!"

"I say we ask anyone and every one" Lily state as she and Will walked around town.

Will took her advice and started asking people. Some random guy said "Captain Jack Sparrow, owes me four doubloons. I heard he was dead" another one said "Singapore, that's what I heard" and then he gave a drunken smile before he went on "Sure as the tide, Jack Sparrow will turn up in Singapore"

As they walked on two girls saw Will and came over. Will asked both if they saw Jack and they said "Jack Sparrow?! Haven't seen him in a month. When you find him will you give him a message?" Then one of them gave Will a slap on the face and Lily winced at the loud slapping sound.

Will and Lily finally got lucky when they found a black guy with dreadlocks on the docks. "Cannot say about Jack Sparrow. But there's an island just south of the straits where I trade spice for delicious lum pork. Cannot say about Jack. But you'll find a ship there, a ship with black sails"

"My brother will take you ashore"

"Thank you for your kindness" Lily said before Will and her left.

About half way to the shore the brother stops the boat. Then Will asks what's wrong "What's wrong? The beach is right there" That's when the brother starts to say stuff in French. Will looks at Lily "do you understand any of that?"

Lily shake her head no. "What did you say?" Will tried to see if he could get the guy to speak something we could understand. It was a no go, the brother only spoke more French. "Come on Will lets just go" and with that Lily up in and start swimming.

They get to the peal only to find no one there. Lily start looking around while Will starts to yell "Jack, Jack Sparrow!? Marty!? Cotton!? Anybody?"

"Will don't start yelling for no reason" Lily said as she clime on to the peal "I'm going to look around, so stay here, you got that Lala" Will stated sternly "Yeah, yeah, I got it William"

"What the bloody hell is taking that boy so long" Lily said getting inpatient. She decided to go look for him.

In this time Pintel and Ragetti come to the island and start getting the ship ready for them selves.

"Were in the hell could he be, I'll skin him alive if this is one of his tricks, William Turner, so help me.." Lily didn't have time to finish her sentence as Will and the crew came running out of the forest of the island. Soon as Will saw Lily He yelled "Lala run, get to the ship!"

Lily didn't have to be told twice to run. Will and Lily were standing next to each other when Gibbs said "Make ready to sail, boys!" When Will piped in "What about Jack. I won't leave with out him" As if Jack was reading Will's mind he came running down the beach, with the cannibals on his tail. "Time to go" Will said as he pull Lily on the peal With him.

Gibbs starts to bark out orders as Jack keeps running.

Lily moves to were she won't get in the way. While Jack is getting pulled up by Gibbs and Will. Gibbs starts to ask for orders "Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea." Jack gives Gibbs the orders "Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only insofar as we keep to the shallows as much as possible" Gibbs face turned to a soft grimace "That seems a bit contradictory, Captain"

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs. Now, where is that monkey? I want to shoot something" Jack said as he look for a pistol. Lily smirks as she watches the three talks amongst them selves. "Jack, Elizabeth is in danger" Will basically shouted. Jack looked like he couldn't care less as he spoke "Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her? Maybe just lock her up somewhere?" Now it was Lily's turn to talk "She is locked up" Jack, Gibbs, and Will look at her, along with the whole crew. Making Lily to roll her eyes. Will went on "In a prison bound to hang for helping you"

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes and who be the girl?" Jack asked. "The names Lily Beckum and don't get any idea's Cap' tin Sparrow, I came to help my cousin" Lily stand next to Will. "I need that compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for her freedom" he said as he took someone's sword. Jack look at the sword point as he spoke "Mr. Gibbs"

"Captain" Gibbs state as he to look at the sword point." We have a need to travel upriver" Jack said making Gibbs almost gasp "You mean a need as in a trifling need, fleeting, as in, say, a passing fancy" Jack look at Gibbs as Will move the sword a little "No, a resolute and unyielding need" Will look at Jack in disbelief before saying "What we need to do is to make sail for Port Royal with all haste"

Jack started to talk with a look that spelled trouble "William, I shall trade you the compass, if you will help me to find this." Jack pulls out an old cloth with a picture of a key." You want me to find this" Will said as if not believing him.

"No, you want you to find this. Because the finding of this finds you incapacitorially finding and or locating in your discovering the detecting of a way to free your dolly belle ol' what's her face, savvy?" Jack tilted his head after speaking. Lily had to go over the sentence in her head a few times before getting it." This is going to save Elizabeth?" Will asked not trusting Jack. "How much do you know about Davy Jones?" that got Lily's attention on Jack "Not much" Will looked like he didn't get it, which he didn't. "Then it's going to help"

Jack walk to the wheel to steer "I say you had a better chance with holding him at sword point" Lily spoke as she walk pass Will to look over the edge. "Awe come on Lala don't get mad at me" Will said as he walk up next to her. Jack had a look of amusement on his face "Lala, now how'd you get that name love?" Lily looked at Jack as she said in a sickly sweet voice "Shove it up yours captain" Will look at her in disbelief. "A feisty one she is, now did she say you two are cousins" Will look at Jack "Do even think about it Jack"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Bloody Corpse**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Sparrow or any other characters in the movie Pirates of the Caribbean, although I would love to have Jack be mine, I mean who wouldn't want Jack.**

**Recap:** Jack walk to the wheel to steer "I say you had a better chance with holding him at sword point" Lily spoke as she walk pass Will to look over the edge. "Awe come on Lala don't get mad at me" Will said as he walk up next to her. Jack had a look of amusement on his face "Lala, now how'd you get that name love?" Lily looked at Jack as she said in a sickly sweet voice "Shove it up yours captain" Will look at her in disbelief. "A feisty one she is, now did she say you two are cousins" Will look at Jack "Do even think about it Jack"

**On to the story!**

"Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?" Will whisper to Gibbs "Well, if you believe such things, there's a beast that does the bidding of Davy Jones. A monstrous creature with giant tentacles that'll suction your face clean off, and drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness. The Kraken. They say the stench of its breath is..." Gibbs cuts himself off to make a shudder "Imagine, the last thing you know on God's green Earth is the roar of the Kraken and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses. If you believe such things." Lily keeps to herself on the subject. But that didn't stop Will from asking more questions. "And the key will spare him that?" "Well, that's the very question Jack wants answered, bad enough even to go visit _her_." Spoke Gibbs. Will wanted to know who 'her' was so he ask "_Her?" _"Aye" Gibbs answered. As they pull up of one of the swamp shacks, Lily was hoping they weren't going to see who she thought they were seeing.

"No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are...were...have been...before..." Jack said as they start to walk in the door. "Great, I get to see Tia" Lily speak to herself. "What was that love?" Jack look at her

"Nothing captain" Lily mutter. Jack doesn't push it and remembers the task at hand. As the crew tell each other to mind the boats Lily just shake her head and follow Will in.

"Jack Sparrow!" Lily hear just as she walk in the door. She some how go past the crowd in the door way to look at one of the jars. "Tia Dalma" Jack said as he gave a small smile. "I always knew the wind was going to blow you back to me one day." Tai Dalma look at Will and smirked before going on "You, you have a touch of destiny about you, William Turner" Will looked surprised to find a stranger know who he is "You know?" "You want to know me" "He doesn't want to know you Tai, so don't try to get to know my cousin" Lily said as she gave Tai Dalma a smirk and raised eye brow.

"If it isn't Lily Beckum, I haven't seen you scents you were ten, how are you my child?" Tai Dalma walked to Lily only to give her a hug and kiss to the cheek. "I'm fine Tai, but I could be better, I mean, what with me helping William and all" "I believe there's something your cousin isn't telling us" Jack whisper to Will. Who in return said "You think?" Jack walk over to the two ladies and said "Now, now, Ladies we came here to get help" Lily snap her fingers as she just remembered something. "Speaking of ladies, there were two girls back at Tortuga who said to gave you a message" With that Lily slapped Jack head on the cheek. Will let out a chuckle.

As Jack rub his newly made red cheek he said " We came for help and we're not leaving without it. I thought I knew you." Tai Dalma turn from Lily to face Jack "Not so well as I'd hoped. Come." Jack copy her moves only to make Lily roll her eyes "Come"

"So what service may I do you? You know I demand payment." Tai Dalma said strongly to Jack "I brought payment" He said as he motion to Pintel who brings over a cage covered by a sheet. "Look!" Jack uncovers to cage to show a monkey before shooting it "It's an undead monkey, top that" Then the cage is handed over to Tai Dalma. She then lets the monkey out of the cage were the monkey then sneers at Jack. "I like that monkey where'd you get" Lily laughed at the look on Jacks face as he hear Lily speak. The monkey jump on Lily's shoulder where she then starts to pet him. Tai Dalma gave Lily a look that said 'be good'. Lily watch as the monkey jumps and runs to the back room were a pair of boots were laying.

As this was all happening Gibbs was in disbelief as he yelled "No!! You've no idea how long it took us to catch that." Tai Dalma pay him no mind "The payment is fair" "We're looking for this" Will piped in as he lay down the picture of the key "And what it goes to" Tai Dalma along with Lily look at Jack "The compass you bartered from me. It cannot lead you to this?" Tai Dalma ask. "Maybe, why?" Jack spoke in a 'what ever' voice. Lily and Will look to each before looking back to Jack and Tai Dalma "Ah, Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants! Or do you know, but are loathe to claim it as your own? Your key go to a chest. And it's what lay inside the chest you seek. Don't it?" Tai Dalma stated all the while smirking as she talked

Gibbs put his two scents in by saying "What's inside?" And Pintel proceeds to ask "Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?" "Nothing bad, I hope." Ragetti said as he look at the jar of eye balls.

Tai Dalma went on "You know of Davy Jones, yes? A man of the sea, a great sailor. Till he run afoul of that which vex all men." Will looked confused when he asked himself "What vexes all men?" "What indeed?" Tai Dalma said trying to get Will to think.

Gibbs said his mind "Well, the sea" he stated proudly "Sums" Pintel said trying to get the answer. "The dichotomy of good and evil" Ragetti said after. Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing. Getting on her last nerve she blurts out, along with Jack "A women"

Tai Dalma smile at both of them as Lily and Jack sneer at one another and she said "A women. He fell in love. "

Gibbs being… well, Gibbs, tries to correct her "No, no, no, no, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with"

Tai Dalma look at him quickly before annoyingly said "Same story, different versions, and all are true. It was a woman as changing, harsh, and untamable as the sea. Him never stop loving her. But the pain it cause him was too much to live with, but not enough to cause him to die" Will listen to Tai Dalma having a question unanswered he had to ask "What exactly did he put into the chest?"

"Him heart" Tai Dalma spoke with another smile. "Literally or figuratively?" Ragetti asked butting in. "He couldn't put his heart in a chest literally. Could he?" Pintel added the last part, not being sure.

Tai Dalma went on "It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings, and so him carve out him heart, lock it away in a chest, and hide the chest from the world. The key, he keep with him at all times" Will looked at Jack while saying "You knew this"

Jack tries to deafen himself by saying "I did not. I didn't know where the key was, but now we do. So all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, eh?" Lily starts to mutter to herself "You did not my ass"

Tai Dalma give Lily the same look as the last time before speaking to Jack "Let me see your hand"

Jack reluctantly shows her his left hand. She slowly unwraps it to find a good size black dot. "Man if that's the black spot, I don't want it" Lily whisper to Will, who agree with her.

"The black spot!" Gibbs gasp. And Pintel along with Ragetti, being the idiots they are, follow Gibbs reaction. This event caused Lily to shake her head. While Jack say "My eyesight's good as ever, just so you know."

Tai Dalma goes to the back room mumbling something to herself. As this happens Lily sees Jack pockets a ring, in return Lily starts to glare at him. Jack only keeps a 'what did I do' face on.

Tai Dalma soon comes back with a large jar. "Davy Jones cannot make port, cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow, so you will carry land with you." She said while handing Jack the jar. He looked at it as if it was an insect. "Dirt. This is a jar of dirt" "Yes" "Is the jar of dirt going to help?" Jack asked not trusting the dirt.

Lily had on the biggest smirk Will would ever see, after all Jack and Tai Dalma's talk was some what amusing to Lily. "If you don't want it, give it back" Tai Dalma said sternly, while Jack was quick to reply "NO!" A smile starts to play on Tai Dalma's face as she spoke "Then it helps"

Will finds it's time to find out were to go "It seems we need to find the Flying Dutchman" Tai Dalma goes over to the table and sits down. She grabs some crab claws and mutters something, then whispers "A touch of destiny..." before throwing the claws down. "That is were you'll find Davy Jones and the Flying Dutchman."

As Jack and the others leave Lily steals the ring out of Jacks pocket and waits for all of them to leave. "Tai, I stole it back from Jack" Lily said as she hand it to her. "Child, I want you to be careful around Jones, also have you been practicing your gift from the sea?" Tai Dalma look Lily strait in the eye "When ever I get the chance Tai and don't worry to much" Lily spoke as she was about to open the door "Remember Lily, you are my child of the sea" "I will" Lily said as she gave Tai Dalma a soft smile.

Lily along with Will, Jack and Gibbs look at a wrecked ship. "That's the Flying Dutchman? She doesn't look like much" Lily walk away from the men as to get her jacket and swords. When the lights were dimmed she knew something was up. Lily walks out to see Davy Jones and his crew have boarded the peal.

"You have a debt to pay. You've been captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. That was our agreement" Jones said to Jack. To Lily it was amazing that each time she was over looked.

"So… Jack, you made an agreement with Jones, sorry, I mean captain Jones, that's why his on your tail" Lily said with a smirk on and her hands on her hips.

"Lily, love, stay out of this" Jack said as his body was still facing Davy. Davy laugh at Jack "You don't know captain Beckum all to well Jack, or is it that you didn't know who she really is" Lily could see that Jones was having to much fun with teasing Jack. Lily walk over to Jones before she spoke "Now, captain Jones, I do believe our agreement is over, I brought Jack Sparrow to you and in return I keep my crew, ship, and life."

"You what? Does your cousin know about you being a pirate, none the less a captain?"


	4. Chapter 4

**The Bloody Corpse**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Captain Jack Sparrow or any other characters than Lily Beckum and her first mate Jeremy.

**Recap:** "You have a debt to pay. You've been captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. That was our agreement" Jones said to Jack. To Lily it was amazing that each time she was over looked.

"So… Jack, you made an agreement with Jones, sorry, I mean Captain Jones, that's why his on your tail" Lily said with a smirk on and her hands on her hips.

"Lily, love, stay out of this" Jack said as his body was still facing Davy. Davy laugh at Jack "You don't know captain Beckum all to well Jack, or is it that you didn't know who she really is" Lily could see that Jones was having too much fun with teasing Jack. Lily walks over to Jones before she spoke "Now, Captain Jones, I do believe our agreement is over, I brought Jack Sparrow to you and in return I keep my crew, ship, and life."

"You what? Does your cousin know about you being a pirate, none the less a captain?"

**On with the Story!**

"Jack, love, stay out of this" Lily said the same way Jack told her. Jack sneer at her as Jones chuckled. "Sorry Jack but didn't you think it was kind of ironic that I have the last name Beckum, then again women can't be captains" Lily stated as she walked over to Jack with a evil smirk plastered to her face. "You see Jack, Lily is a much better captain than you" Jones spoke as to tease Jack. "Shouldn't you two be settling Jack's debt?" Lily said not wanting to be the center of attention, and Jones and Jack were starting to get on her last nerve.

"Right" Jack said not all too astatic "You have a debt to pay." Davy said picking up where he and Jack started. "Technically I was only captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon" Jack said trying to talk his way out of debt. "As said be for, you were a poor captain, but a captain nonetheless. Have you not introduced yourself all these years as Captain Jack Sparrow?" Jones wouldn't let Jack off the hook that easily.

Jack didn't care he made his mind up on weaseling his way out of debt "You've got my payment. One soul to serve on your ship...he's already over there" Lily put her hand on the hilt of her sword. "Jack" Lily hiss at him "You best know what you're doing" she glare at him as the grip on her hilt grew. Her threat went unheard as both Davy Jones and Jack kept arguing

"One soul is not equal to another" Jones didn't want Will's soul he wanted Jack's. "Aha, so we've established my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over price" Jack just kept on getting on Jones nerves. "Price?"

"Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?" Jack asked trying to find a bargain "One hundred souls, three days" Jones smirked "You're a diamond, mate. Send me back the boy and I'll get started right off" Lily's grip loosened a bit and she let out a soft sigh thinking that she didn't have to worry about Will.

"I keep the boy, a good faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-nine more to go!" Davy stated with one of his smirks on. Lily's eyes go wide and she sneers at both men." Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, terrific soprano, worth at least four, maybe three and a half? And did I mention, he's in love? With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half a cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony. Eh?" Jack said trying to make a better deal for himself.

"Sparrow!" Lily shouted as she pulled her sword out on Jack. "Now love…" "Don't 'Now love' me Sparrow, you get my cousin back on this ship or so help me…" Lily yelled at him as she pointed her sword at his throat. "I'll cut off your head and send it back to that island!" Jack started to back away from Lily as Jones and his crew chuckled and smirked at Jack's pediment. "Look shouldn't you be mad at Jones, after all I did try to get him back." Jack said trying to save his but. "Oh I am mad at both of you, but I can only kill one out of the both of you, which just so happens to be Captain Jack Sparrow! As for Captain Jones I'm sure I can find some form of torment to give him, but you annoy the bloody hell out of me so you go first…. Love." Lily glared with a smirk.

Jones walked up behind Lily and said "kill him, after all he was the one who gave me your cousin." Lily glared at him out of the corner of her eye. "Captain Jones I want my cousin" "If you want your cousin you'll be having to go with me Beckum" Jones said as Lily turned to face him. "Fine, just one thing" With that Lily punched Jack in the face, The Dutchmen's crew laughed.

"Now, I keep the boy, ninety-nine souls. But I wonder, Sparrow. Can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man, a friend, to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?" As Jones talked, Jack got up from the deck. Jack stood while he put on a thoughtful face. "Yep, I'm good with it. Shall we seal it in blood, err, ink?" Lily couldn't look at Jack or she would've most like hit him again.

Davy grabbed Jack's hand with his tentacle one and in Lily's opinion sucked the black spot off Jack's hand. "Ah!" Came out of Jack's mouth as it happened. Jones reminded Jack "Three days."

Lily and Jones along with the rest of the crew vanish. "Lily, don't tell me Jack sold you too" Will asked. Lily smile to Will and shake her head no. "What? Then why are you here.?" "I'm here to make sure you don't get in trouble, also I gave Jack a good bye gift" Lily gave Will a smirk. Will had a look of discussed on his face.

"You didn't.." Will was cut off "No! I punched him the face, you dolt" Lily smacked Will on the back of the head. "Don't do that, you know I hate when you do that" Will said as he rub the back of his head. As the two talk neither knew that Jones, walking ahead of them, is listen to there conversation. "Yeah, well I don't like being called Lala, but I don't see you stopping any time soon" Lily spoke before crossing her arms in front of her.

"Lala, you know your nickname suits you" Will said with a smile. "Tell me boy, why does that name suit her?" Jones asked as he turned around. Before Will could say anything Lily piped in "Because he's a great dolt" Will glare at her "What, I'm telling the truth" Will's glare intensified on Lily.

**(Now to get this clear, Lily and Will are aboard the Flying Dutchmen)**

Lily's tying ropes around barrels to securer them to the ship. As Will and other members of the crew are hauling a cannon. When someone, Bo'sun, yelled "Secure the mast tackle, Mr. Turner! Get to it!" Lily watch as Will and some other man fought over the rope. Soon the other man gasps and let go of the rope causing Will and the cannon to go flying. Bo'sun and the crew went over to Will and hauled him up as Bo'sun said "Haul that weevil to his feet! Five lashes to remind you to stay on her!" The other man tried stopping Bo'sun "No!"

Lily can't help but have felt that she knew him. Bo'sun stated more than asked "Impeding me in my duties? You'll share the punishment" The man took a quick look at Will and his confused face before saying "I'll take it all' That is when Davy Jones came in "Will you now? And what would prompt such an act of charity?" The man took another look at Will "My son. He's my son"

Will tried fighting off the two crew members that held him down, to look at his 'so called' father. Lily look to but thought better of staring and went on deck to make sure Will would be okay, after all she knew Will wouldn't get off punishment. As Will was basically tossed on to the deck Lily went to help him. Will pull away from her as her uncle came to them.

**(Okay I'm only going to referee to bootstrap as uncle, Will's father, Lily's uncle, and Bootstrap, just thought I'd let you know)**

"William..." Uncle said softly to Will. "I don't need your help!" Will yelled at both Lily and his father, but mostly his father. "The Bo'sun prides himself on cleaving flesh from bone with every swing." Uncle said to Will. "So I am to understand that what you did was an act of compassion!" Will shouted still mad his father. "Yes" Uncle simply said.

Lily walk way from them, figuring Will and her uncle could use some time together. Lily got back to her duties. Soon Lily was done with all her work and Will walked up behind her and put his hands on her eyes. "If who ever is behind me isn't a cousin of mine named William Turner, they best pray to god" "Who else would it be Lala" Will stated as he took off his hands from Lily's eyes.

"My little Lily" Uncle spoke with a soft smile on his lips and his arms open for a hug. Lily walked over to him and clag to him. "I missed you uncle" "I missed you too, little Lily" Lily gave her uncle a kiss to the cheek and soft smile. "Now did you two have a nice walk, also, how's your back Will?" Lily asked being concurred of her only other family. "We did, thank you for asking and I'm fine Lala, you worry too much."

"Umhm" Lily said with a look that said 'yeah right'. Bootstrap laughed at his son and niece. Lily smiled at her uncle. "Hey Lala, how about you sing for your uncle, no ones around to hear other than us" Will said as Lily sit on the railing. "I guess if no ones can hear me, other than you two that is…. Which one?" "Any one" Will and his father said at the same time. Will sat next to her. "Okay then, let me think"

Lily first started to hum and then softly started the song

"Under your spell again.  
I can't say no to you.  
Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.  
I can't say no to you.

Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
I can't breathe but I feel...

Good enough,  
I feel good enough for you."

Unknown to Lily, Will, and Bootstrap, everyone in fact were awake. Hearing a beautiful voice the crew go see what's was going on.

"Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
Can't believe that I feel...

Good enough,  
I feel good enough.  
It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good."

Davy also heard this voice and had to see were it was coming from. Lily wouldn't know if any one heard other than her family because when she's sings she closes eyes. Also Will and her uncle couldn't see if any one heard because there eyes were glued to Lily.

"And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.  
Pour real life down on me.  
'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.  
Am I good enough for you to love me too?

So take care what you ask of me,  
'cause I can't say no."

Lily smiled as she open her eyes, which soon turn to a frown "Damn"

Davy step forward and spoke with one of his evil smirks on "How did you come upon such a voice?" Lily swallowed hard "I was born with it, captain"

One of the crew members shouted out "She has the voice of an angel!"

Jones turn around to shout "Shouldn't the lot of you be getting your rest" The crew didn't have to be told twice. Jones looked at Will and his father. "Well be leaving to rest now, night captain" Bootstrap said quickly before dragging Will off with him. Jones looked at Lily again "I'd like a word with you my dear." "Yes captain" Lily mutter.

**(Okay look, me no want to write the whole Dice scene or the Kraken scene, but I will writing some of the Kraken scene to explain a little bit of it)**

_**(the part were they cant find Will)**_

"The boy's not here. He must have been claimed by the sea." One of the crew with sharks' head said.  
"_I am the sea_" Jones said to Bootstrap " You need some time alone with your thoughts. Brig! " Jones was still furious while Will's father was dragged to the brig. The Hammerhead went on " What of the survivors?" "There are no survivors" Jones looked over the side only to find Lily's head pop out of the water "Ms. Beckum, where be your cousin" "I believe he went down with the ship, I would I wasn't with him at the time" Lily said as she was still swimming "Well then you'll be coming aboard then, correct?" Talking to Lily put Jones in a better mood. Lily swims over to the Dutchman were she is then hauled up on to the deck. "Thanks" She mutter "It's nice of you to rejoin us Lily" Jones spoke "It's wonder to be back captain" Lily said as she ring her hair out. "The chest is no longer safe. Chart a course for Isla Cruces. Get me there first or there'll be the devil to pay" Jones speaks to the crew after getting back on track. "First?" The puffer fish man Asked, not quiet getting it.  
Davy started to get angry again " Who sent that thieving charlatan onto my ship? Who told them of the key? Jack Sparrow!" Lily looks to see Elizabeth's dress sink to the deeps

"Captain if your going after Sparrow can I help, I mean I still have a grudge with him." Lily said hoping Jones would let her. "I'd be more than happy to let you help, Lala" Jones said to annoy her "wha?" Lily's face said it all to Jones, she couldn't believe he called her that. "Get use to being called that Ms. Beckum after all, like your cousin said before, the name suits you"


	5. Chapter 5

**The Bloody Corpse**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jack or any other character, other then Lily and Jeremy**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**(Scene starts with Lily swimming to the island (she got a head start before Will))**

"I swear, I'll kill him for throwing me over board" Lily's ranting went on as she swim to the island of Isla Cruces. "Jones is soo going to pay for, first using my nickname, second making me sing till my throat was killing me, and finally tossing me over board."

As Lily swam closer she saw Elizabeth, Jack and some over guy, who Lily over looked. "Sparrow!" She yelled while she walked over to them soaking wet.

"Not good." Jack winced. Elizabeth looked at Lily and couldn't help but to smile.

"Hello Lily" Elizabeth got Lily's attention.

"Hi there Liz, I knew you wouldn't wait for Will, oh and who's the over guy" Lily asked with a sweet smile on, as she pointed to Norrington.

Elizabeth Laughed and said "That's there is James Norrington"

"Nice to meet you Mr. Norrington, now if you both forgive my rudeness while I slice captain Sparrow into peaces"

"Easy now love… you don't want to be doing that now do you" Jack put his hands up in defense.

"Now Jack, love, stay still or it will hurt worse" Lily said as she placed her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Lily, please, we need him to help find the chest!" Elizabeth said stopping Lily in her tracks.

"You get off this time Sparrow" Lily hiss at Jack

"You're a peach love" Jack said as he walk past her and gave her a wink.

"Now Elizabeth be a doll and move" Jack then hand Norrington the shovel

After a while Norrington hits something, both Jack and Elizabeth went over to help. All the while Lily is looking out at the sea; after all she was more than sure that Jones would send his crew over.

When Lily hears a "thump, thump." She looked over at Jack, Elizabeth, and Norrington.

"You actually were telling the truth" Norrington said to Jack without looking at him.

"I do that quiet a lot. You people are always surprised" Jack said as he rolls his eyes at Norrington.

Lily said "With good reason" to hear not only her voice say this line but also Will's.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long"

"Sorry, and thanks for saving my but back there" Will give Lily a quick smile, before getting bear hugged by Elizabeth.

"Will! You're all right! Thank God! I came to find you!"

"How did the both of you get here" Jack questioned Lily and Will.

Lily didn't say anything. As for Will he said "Sea turtles mate. A pair of them strapped to my feet"

Lily looked at Will with bug eyes "What!"

"You wouldn't get it Lala" Will whispered. "To tell the truth I don't think I want to know" Lily questioned herself.

"Not so easy, is it?" Jack said with a raised eye brow.

"But I do own you thanks Jack" Will said.

"You do?" Jack was now confused.

Lily thought poor Elizabeth and Norrington; they have no clue to what happened. "After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones..." Will say as Jack helt a guilty look on his face.

"What?" Elizabeth said looking from Will to Jack.

"What?" Jack said coping Elizabeth in a high squeaky voice. It made Lily giggle a little, which soon turned into silent laughter. Elizabeth and Will looked at Lily as if she were crazy while both Jack and Norrington smirk at her.

"...I was reunited with my father" Will went on, trying to forget about his cousin.

"You're welcome, then." Jack said proudly.

"Everything you said to me, every word was a lie!" Elizabeth yelled at Jack. Lily saw that Liz didn't have the effect Lily had on Jack when she yelled at him.

"Pretty much. Time and tide, love." Jack said not really caring.

"Are thing always like this with Jack and Liz or just now?" Lily asked Norrington as she stood next to him.

"Always, once they were stranded on an island together, I can only image what it must have been like." Norrington said before looking at Lily with a 'what am I doing talking to you' look.

Will stoops down next to the chest with the key in hand as he pulls out his father's knife. "I'm going to kill Jones"

Jack took his sword out just as Lily goes over to Elizabeth. "Can't let you do that, William.'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh? Now, if you please the key."

Will slowly stand before taking Elizabeth's sword "I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father, and I hope you're here to see it."

That's when Norrington pulls out his sword too "I can't let you do that either. So sorry."

Jack smile as he spoke "I knew you'd warm up to me eventually."

Lily sat down as to watch the fight take place. Norrington pointed he's sword at Jack now.

"Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it, I get my life back."

"Ah, the dark side of ambition" Jack said to Norrington.

Which all Norrington do is smirk while saying "Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption" The three start to sword fight.

Elizabeth started to yell"Will!" and Will's only response was "Guard the chest!"

Lily watch as Elizabeth start to have a hussy fit "No!" She starts to follow them still yelling "This is barbaric! This is no way for grown men to settle...oh, fine! Let's just pull out our swords and start banging away at each other! That'll solve everything! I've had it with wobbly-legged, rum-soaked PIRATES"

Lily looked at Elizabeth as she smirked "You say that now, but in the end you love pirates"

Elizabeth glared at Lily "Not helping"

Lily just shrugged shoulders. And Elizabeth went back to trying to get the 'PIRATES' to stop fighting.

"Enough! Oh! Oh! The heat!" Elizabeth said fating a fait; sending Lily into a fit of chuckles. Elizabeth opened one eye and saw the sword fight still going. She sits up and looks to the chest only to find Ragetti and Pintel trying to make off with the chest.

Lily just watched as Elizabeth chase after the two pirates. "Now I can just wait here or go help Will … If helping Will means hurting Jack, which it does, then I'm helping Will." Lily said to herself making up her mind.

Lily got up and stretched before running towards the fight.

"Captain Sparrow, I'll be taking that key from you" Lily said as she pulled out her sword.

"Love I'd be more than happy to if only it was the key to me heart" Jack said as he gave Lily a wink.

"Okay Sparrow, two can play at that game" Lily's lips state with a sly smirk.

"Really Love?" Jack said in shock that Lily would play along with Jack's little game.

**(Jack just ran off with the key after taking it from Will)**

Lily started to strike first "What's the matter captain; after all you did say that I could have that key"

Jack dodge "And how do you know if me heart doesn't belong to some one else?"

"Well, if your love life is as bad as your captaining skills, than not even the cheapest whores want woo you" Lily said as she grabbed the key.

"Now that was uncalled for love" Jack said with a some what hurtful tone in his voice.

"Yes, but I got what I wanted and all the while had fun getting it" Lily said, putting her guard down.

"Well if that's the case then I can do this" Jack said just before he took Lily's lips as his. Lily couldn't do any thing she was in shock, giving Jack the leverage to steal back the key. Just as Jack pull back he whispered "I told you I like'um fisety, and youre the fisetest the come love." And then Jack ran off.

Lily smile as she touched her lips but the smile soon turns to a sneer when she looked at her hand "JACK!"


	6. Chapter 6

**The Bloody Corpse: Lily Beckum**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jack or anything else in this story that is not Lily, Jeremy, the Bloody Corpse, or Lily's crew.**

**Recap: **"Well if that's the case then I can do this" Jack said just before he took Lily's lips as his. Lily couldn't do any thing she was in shock, giving Jack the leverage to steal back the key. Just as Jack pull back he whispered "I told you I like'um fisety, and youre the fisetest the come love." And then Jack ran off.

Lily smile as she touched her lips but the smile soon turns to a sneer when she looked at her hand "JACK!"

**Story starts:**

After regaining her mind, Lily had started to mutter to herself "Wait till I find that no good womanizing pirate captain, I'll skin him alive, and then hang him over shark infested waters by his ankles "

Lily had been stopped in the middle of her plan to kill Jack because of a bonging sound. After hearing this she had started running towards the old church.

When she got there she could see all three men fighting and from the looks of things no one was winning. Lily, liking being close to the ground, watched and waited.

"Well, this is fun, why did I have to be cousins with Will?" Lily's train of thought had started to go else were when she had heard a thump. And of course who else did she see pop his head out of a grave. Lily couldn't have helped but smirk at Jack's predicament.

"Well, that's the perfect place for you Sparrow"

Jack's eyes had quickly spotted Lily "oh, ello, Lily how are you, not mad about that kiss are we?" Jack said not looking all to at ease.

"Now that you mention it" Lily had been cut off by a cracking nose.

Jack and Lily both had turned their heads toward the mill water wheel, which had broke off it axel and started to roll.

Lily had kept her eyes on the wheel as it rolled its way to Jack. Lily had started laughing again. The cause of her laughter was that Jack had gotten he's self stuck in the mill wheel. Once Lily had wiped away the tears from laughing so hard she started off after the wheel.

As Lily started to get close to the wheel she saw Elizabeth along with Ragetti and Pintel fighting off Jones crew. "Oi Liz you want some help, after all Will would have my head if any were to happen to you"

"That would be nice" Liz didn't have much time to talk, as she was fighting off the crew.

"Well, if it isn't Lala…" Bo'sun had said as he fought Lily.

"Don't you dare call me that" Lily growled at the pirate, as her swings turned quicker and hard. It seemed Lily was a lot more deadly when she was mad because Bo'sun and three other men were taken down by her with in five minutes.

As minutes past by the fight got harder and harder for the group of four.

Pintel and Ragetti had just ran off leaving Lily and Elizabeth to look at each other. They simple had nodded and started to make a run for it.

Lily looked behind her to see if the crew was still following them, which they were. She also could see the longboat up ahead with Pintel and Ragetti, who had grabbed a net.

"What in the bloody hell is a net going to do?" Lily basically yelled at the two men.

"Lily this is no time for yelling" Elizabeth spoke as she turned to fight once again.

"Well sorry Liz, but come on a net, a NET for crying out loud!" Lily had turned back to sword fighting with the crew. Lily was out numbered by five to one, and Bo'sun slashing a sword behind her didn't help all too much. Bo'sun pushed her toward the rest of the crew.

"Will you stop trying to kill me, or at the very lest give me another sword" Lily growled while she turned around stole Bo'sun's sword and stab him in the stomach.

As the fighting continues Jack is seen running to the longboat and finds his jar of dirt. "Jar of dirt"

Lily stops her fighting to watch the wheel with Will and Norrington in it, roll out of the forest and in to the water. At that point if you had looked at Lily's face you'd see a smirk that could just about compare to Jack's.

Lily had held that smirk even after she had started fighting again.

"Come on Turner!" is heard followed by thud.

Lily and Elizabeth quickly look to see Will out cold, both go to his side.

"Leave him lie, unless you plan on using him to hit something with" Jack stated as he took out an oar. Elizabeth goes back to fighting, while Lily was surrounded.

"I know you had something to do with Will's black out" Lily had growled out, as her and jack were fighting back to back.

"So what if I did" Jack said as Lily yelled "Duck" thus causing him to duck as Lily put a slice in one of Jones' crew.

"Tell you what I'm going to do, I'm going to slice off both your legs, scalp you and that's about as far as I got right now, watch it!" Lily shouted at Jack as the oar came close to whacking her head.

"Sorry love didn't think you'd want to be sliced" Jack said in a 'You welcome' voice.

Both had heard Elizabeth say "Were not getting out of this one"

Norrington ever the hero shouts to them "Not with the chest." He grabs the chest "Into the boat!"

"You're mad" Elizabeth stated the obvious, while he runs off with the chest.

Jack butts in "I say we respect his final wish" and Pintel grave an "Aye"

They all hop into the longboat all the while Elizabeth was swooning over Will.

"And he complains about me being worried too much over him" Lily muttered to herself.

**(Now on the peal)**

Will had just started to wake up.

"Awakie awakie" Lily said as she had started to tap on Will's cheek.

Will's eyes started to flutter "Where's the chest?"

Lily went else where to leave the two lovers alone.

Walking about the peal no one seemed to knodus Lily. She just shake her head as she watch Pintel and Ragetti pull the boat up.

Out of no where the Dutchman pulled up beside them and Jack lets it be known that 'He'll handle it'.

"Oi, fish face! Lose something?" He spoke holding up the jar of dirt Tai Dalma gave him before falling down the stairs. Lily had found it hard to not laugh; she had bite her lip so hard it was bleeding." Got it! Come to negotiate, eh? You slimy git!"

Lily had made her way to stand next to Will. The look on Jones' face was more than amusing to see, will to Lily that is.

"Look what I got. I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it?" Jack had continued to go on.

"Is he always this amusing or just that stupid?" Lily questioned Will.

"I hope just that stupid but knowing him probably not" Will had gave in return with a stressed look.

Jones had as much has he could before blowing his top "Enough!"

Jack looked some what ready to jump over bore while he said "Hard to starboard?"

"Hard to starboard!" Elizabeth yelled making Lily put her hands over her ears while glaring at her.

Will also yelled "Brace the foreyard!"

And thus the chase begins… along with putting some new holes in the pearl. This was not Lily's idea of fun at all. She watched as the crew run around, she gave a sigh. Lily was starting to miss her crew and also her best friend too. Lily looked back at the Dutchman to find that it was falling behind.

Elizabeth states the obvious by yelling "She's falling behind!"

"Aye, we've got her!" Gibbs said popping up out of nowhere had said.

"We're the faster?" Will had questioned the obvious.

'I say Will and Elizabeth make the perfect pair reason I say that is because they both like the obvious quite a bit' Lily thought while she smirk and shake her head at the thought.

Gibbs answers Will's question "Against the wind, the Dutchman beats us. That's how she takes her prey. But with the wind..."

"….We rob her advantage" Will finishes

Gibbs gives an "Aye"

Lily went to the other side of the deck, she didn't need or want to be near Will and Elizabeth and there idiotic.

"They're giving up" the little midget yelled to the crew.

Will started to think a hopeful thought. Then he goes to Jack "My father is on that ship. If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should stand and fight."

Jack turns on his heel before saying "Why fight when you can negotiate? All one needs is the proper leverage." Just then a canon hits the peal sending Jack and his jar of dirt flying. And when the jar of dirt shattered Jack was up in a second looking threw the dirt. "Where is it? Where is the thump-thump?"

Lily looks at Jack and muttered to herself "So that's why he was acting like an ass. Looks like Norrington was smarter than we thought. Who would have guessed it?"

The peal had fully stopped now and some one had yelled" Musta hit a reef!"

Both Will and Lily yelled "No, it's not a reef!" Will continues "Get away from the rail!"

Elizabeth turned to her lover slightly afraid "What is it?"

Will looks from Elizabeth to Lily "The Kraken! To arms!"

Lily smile as she grips her sword "Let the war begin" comes off her lips softly.

"Load guns! Defend the mast!" Gibbs yells orders to the crew.

Soon Will walks off to tell Gibbs what's to happen along with the crew with Elizabeth right behind. Lily slowly starts down the stairs stopping right in the middle, watching the Kraken's tentacles creeping up the ship.

Soon Will gave the signal yelling "FIRE!!"

Lily heard the crew cheer as the Kraken retreated back to the sea. Lily only shake her head at there cheering. "It'll be back madder and meaner than before" muttered to her self as she move to the last three stairs.

As the crew was getting ready for the next attack Lily hears Elizabeth sneer at the longboat in the distance "Oh, you coward!"

"I do believe it's what he does best Liz" Lily yelled to Elizabeth with a smile. Elizabeth only nod her head with a sad smile. Just a few minutes after a tentacle land right in front of her.

"Well, hello there tentacle, thank you for not hitting me." Lily said as she pats it **(Yep, I know random but that's how Lily is, sane most of the time along with dangerous but she has her moments)**.Lily soon sees that Elizabeth is being dragged to her own death. Lily had taken a chance and stabbed the tentacle in front of her, causing the other to let go of Elizabeth but another to come after Lily. "Liz shoot the damn barrel!" Lily yelled while basically dancing around tentacles and slicing at the same time.

When the exposition went off Lily looked to see a certain Captain Jack Sparrow holding the riffle and helping up Elizabeth "Well look what the Kraken threw up"

"You know you missed me Lily" Jack gave her a smirk.

Lily had raised an eyebrow "You know what, I'm happy you came back Jack, not only have you just saved the last of the crew but you also are now signing your life away"

"Always nice to see you to, love" Jack sighed

The midget pipes up "Did we kill it?"

"No, we just made it angry. We're not out of this yet. Captain! Orders!" Gibbs answers the question; Lily found Gibbs to be the one to go to for answers.

Jack said something ever one would never think would cross the lips of Captain Jack Sparrow "Abandon ship. Into the longboat."

"Jack! The Pearl." Gibbs yelled.

"She's only a ship, mate." Jack says some what sad.

Elizabeth piped in "He's right. We have to head for land."

Lily felt sorry for Jack, after all his giving up his one true love.

"Lala come on" Will said pulling her towards the boat. About two seconds when Lily was in the boat, she had remembered that she dropped her sword.

"Where are you going Lala" Will asked while getting up with Lily. To both Lily and Will's surprise they saw Jack and Elizabeth kissing. Slowly they move to sit back down. Lily felt like punching Elizabeth out, for two reasons; First, for Will's feelings and two KISSING JACK! 'Wait why would, I be mad about Jack kissing Elizabeth….. Oh god I like Jack Sparrow damn why me…. Well he is pretty hot...W.H.A.T. the bloody hell am I thinking.'

"Where's Jack, Liz?" Lily asked

Elizabeth didn't hesitate when saying" He elected to stay behind to give us a chance. Go!"

Lily couldn't look at Elizabeth or anyone for that matter. As they row away she watched the Black Pearl go down with a man she at first hated but he grew on her.

**(At Tai Dalma's hut/home)**

Tai Dalma had given drinks to the remaining crew and was offering a drink to Elizabeth while saying "Against the cold, and the sorrow" and then she turn to Will "It's a shame. I know you're thinking that with the Pearl, you could have captured the Devil and set free your father's soul."

"It doesn't matter now. The Pearl is gone, along with its captain." Will said some what sad but also a hint of anger lay in his voice too.

Lily had then muttered under her breath "Thanks to your lovely soon to be bride" The only one who heard Lily, so it seemed, was Tai Dalma. Who in turned gave Lily a sad look, she had known that Lily and Jack would make a prefect match.

"Aye, and already the world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all right till the end, but I guess that honest streak finally won out." Gibbs had said mostly to himself. Lily glare at the floor as her grip on the cup tightened. Gibbs put up his cup up to make a toast "To Jack Sparrow!"

"Never another like Captain Jack!" Ragetti had said.

Pintel also had put his two cents in "He was a gentleman of fortune, he was."

"He was a good man" Elizabeth had said before they all take a drink. Lily shake her head and gave a little giggle to herself "And he was quiet the womanizer too" At this the remaining crew gave Lily smiles.

Will had then turn to Elizabeth "If there was anything could be done to bring him back...Elizabeth..."He had whispered the last part some what.

Tai Dalma piped up "Would you do it? What would you, what would any of you be willing to do? Would you sail to the ends of the Earth and beyond to fetch back witty Jack and him precious Pearl?"

Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, and Cotton's Parrot gave an "Aye" While Elizabeth gave a quite "Yes" and Will give another "Aye"

Tai Dalma look other to Lily "And you my child?"

Lily slowly put on a matching smirk to Jack's "You should know the answer to that Tai, after all you know what I'm like"

A smile shows itself on Tai Dalma's face "All right! But if you're going to brave the weird and haunted shores at World's End, then you will need a captain who knows those waters."

Just then they heard boots coming down the stairs. Tai Dalma comes to stand next to Lily. Soon a man is revealed with the monkey on his shoulder **(Lily never knew Barbossa so deal with it.)**

"So tell me, what's become of my ship" Barbossa then takes a bite out of an apple, where the juice runs down into has beard "Ha ha ha!"

Lily smiles at the monkey as he jumps onto Lily's shoulder "Hey little guy"

Barbossa looked Lily up and down "And who might this lass be?"

Tai Dalma and Will both sneer "Don't even think about it"

"Tai I think it might be time for us to find my crew "Lily said as she pet the monkey.

Will had looked to be in shock "You're a captain?!?"

Lily chuckled and smirked "Wasn't it obvious"

**END! XD**

**Sorry it took so long but my life is so stress filled right now, what with my doggie's surgery and me moving and all. But good news there is going to be a sequel! YAY! Thank you for reading my story.**


End file.
